deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie (Romero)
Zombies- also known by titles such as The Walking Dead, Walkers, Infected and many more, are a race of human beings who, sometime after death, have risen up and roam the Earth. While they began as Haitian and African myths involving magic bringing back corpses of the recently deceased to use as slaves and hitmen, the Zombie myth has gone through numerous revisions and updates as it became more widespread. The current accepted pop-culture version of the zombie was the one made famous by the George A. Romero 1968 film, Night fo the Living Dead. Slowly moving, but inevitable as the Death they bring with them, these zombies slowly make their way across the Earth in search of living victims to hunt down and devour, and to spread their disease to all they consume. Often, modern Zombies are portrayed as victims to some form of disease, a portrayl made popular by the 2002 film, 28 Days Later. These Zombies have access to some more primal traits that make them more dangerous, such as the ability to sprint when prey is near. Zombie Types on This Wiki * The Infected- from the Valve video game series, Left 4 Dead. These consist of both common infected, the more common portrayal of a zombie, as well as special infected, infected with special abilites, such as the lunging Hunter, long, sticky tongued Smoker, the exploding, zombie-attracting Boomer, and the exceedingly strong Tank. * The Flood- The parasitic Alien race from the Halo games that transform its host into a zombie-like state. The Flood differ from more conventional zombies as they are capable of using firearms in at least a rudimentary fashion, and can run at high speeds. *Infected (Cradle of Monsters)- Zombies from the manga Cradle of Monsters. Created by an infectious parasite originally found in Africa, these zombies found their way onto the cruise ship Ocean Cradle through an illegal bioweapons experiment by an unspecified military. A number of infected monkeys were smuggled aboard, and subsequently escaped, infecting many on board. These zombies show a number of characteristics that make them highly dangerous, including intelligence, great resiliance, and regeneration. *Infected (State of Decay)-The infected are individuals who succumb to a mysterious disease that transform them into a "zombie-like state. Like many "zombie plagues" in fiction, it is transferred by bites, however, unlike some zombie diseases, transformation into a zombie after a bite can sometimes be prevented with antibiotics, however, transformation into a zombie is irreversible. Also referred to simply as zombies or "zeds", the infected are the primary enemies in the video game State of Decay, where they have infested the entirety of the fictional Trumball Valley region of the US. *Bestiary-In the Year 2016 A Private Biological research facility was raided by Frenech police forces after several allegations of illegal experimenation involving human subjects. Despite warnings from the arrested lab technicians, they proceeded to release the 109 caged people which proved to be a fatal misatke not aware tha they were carrying the highly infectious N4 Virus.= Battle vs. Hannibal Barca (by GSFB) forty miles from Carthage, Hannibal rides on a war elephant. Having four other elephants with him, ten cavalry and 25 ground troops behind, he sees and hears no reason to fear, until he rides past a meek forest, and witnesses 2000 moaning zombies. 1999 of them surround and move around 1, a female dressed on odd clothing and holding up a microphone with a severed cord dangling below it. Hannibal sees the individual zombie wearing a bloodstained belt, with writing in a tongue he could not identify: KATY PERRY As his force leaves the covering of the trees the female Zombie points to the Carthaginians and moans, in a voice so lovely and haunting it made Hannibal think of the sirens of Odysseus. The Zombie horde turns around, and together they moan and walk towards the force. Hannibal asseses the situation and commands a charge. Immediately 5 war elephants charge towards the Zombies. With a signal from Hannibal his cavalry mass on the elephant's flanks and charge out, readying their soliferums. The infantry walks forwards in a tight Phalanx formation. Within a matter of moments, the elephants and Zombies collide: Immediately zombies are tossed high into the air, crushed under elephant foot or by flicks of elephant trunk, or impaled by elephant tusks. Soliferums rain down from the elephants, and though zombies not wounded in the head survive, 400 of them are either killed or crippled by the time the elephant breach the back of the zombie horde. The cavalry, at the same time, lets loose a barrage of soliferums, and then the cavalry captains order a charge into the fray, spears and swords ready. Not noticing yet the fact that the zombies are immune to all but a head shot, they do not last long within the horde. Horses panic, men are pulled down, and the zombies add to their numbers. The Infantry then engage the Zombies. At first the troops are spooked when the zombies survive being rammed through with Sarissa or the Cavalry and Elephant rider's soliferums, but when their captain notices that they are felled by headshot or crippled by decapitation, he orders his men to forgo the sarissas and strike out with their Falcatas, telling them to hit the heads.Though the zombie numbers are great, the Carthaginians manage to hack their way into the undead horde. After getting the elephants to turn around, Hannibal orders another elephant charge. Although now without soliferums, the elephants crush many more Zombies underfoot as they blow through, finally piercing the front of the Zombie horde like ancient cruise missiles. It is then that the infantry begins to collapse. the gore being flung by the falcata strikes are laced with Zombie virus, and most of the soldiers are now covered. Soon several fall dead, only to revive and join in the Zombie attack. the Phalanx collapses, every man fights for himself, and before the third charge of Hannibal's is finished all the infantry are mindless walking dead! Hannibal prepares a fourth charge. He intends now to head towards the odd female zombie, the one with the odd belt writing. He hadn't decided yet as to whether it was the devil or an angel, but either way he was going to destroy it, this abomination that somehow gave him a "Hummingbird Heartbeat"! After the charge he planned to enter Carthage and amass a force to exterminate this hellish brood. He ordered the charge. Hundreds more Zombies fall as the elephants draw near. Just before Hannibal's elephant reaches the mysterious undead woman, however, she sings a wordless harmony, a mighty octave which stops the Carthaginian war elephants. The Elephants turn their heads in puppy-like fashion, and even the mahouts are somewhat enchanted. Before Hannibal can order the slaying of his elephants, the Pachyderms rear up and fall backwards, killing almost all who where upon them. Those that survived where either crushed by the elephants or eaten by the zombies. Hannibal is a red smear. Hannibal's elephant lifts the woman zombie onto its shoulders, and as the elephants return to their home city of Carthage, the singing Zombie draws the curious, and doomed outside the city, where they will be met by the last 200 zombies, who follow the elephants! WINNER: ZOMBIES! Expert's Opinion Due to the number of the Zombies, their hard-to-kill natures, the ignorance of Hannibal and his men in fighting such beings (and with the aide of Katy Perry), it was decided that even war elephants would not be enough to overcome the power of the Horde, which could have made the elephants spook an panic (or in this case, rebel!)! To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Velociraptors (by Utter noob) Velociraptors Zombies- x 60 The velociraptors shiver at the growing sounds of moaning. The alpha female of the pack looks out the destroyed window of the building and examines the incoming horde. The zombies slowly advanced on the house, compacted in a huge wave of decaying flesh. The alpha female took a whiff of the air and smelled the delightful smell of food. Surly creatures that slow couldn’t harm the pack much. The alpha female smiled and barked orders to the pack and they immediately sped out from the building, directly into the horde. The pack leapt onto the first few zombies and crushed the first five undead. One velociraptor took his claw out of a zombie’s head and turned to the side only to be grabbed by the throat by a zombie. The velociraptor struggled but couldn’t escape the grip of the corpse as 4 other zombies joined in and chewed away at the flesh around the dinosaur’s neck. Another velociraptor rushed forward and leapt onto a zombie that was bent over the dead velociraptor and enjoying the meat. The raptor pounced onto the zombie and sank its claw into the zombie’s back. Surprisingly, the creature ignored the injury and continued eating. The velociraptor was shocked and couldn’t react when another zombie grabbed its back and started to bite at the creature’s sides. The raptor stomped on the zombie’s foot and thrusted its claw into it, but the zombie continued to dig deeper into the beast’s side until it fell over dead. The pack was getting crushed and the alpha female knew it. She swept a zombie off his feet with her tail and bit into another zombie’s skull, swallowing some of the meat before the corpse fell to the ground beneath her. She signaled her remaining pack mates and they attempted to flee the carnage. One velociraptor is unlucky and trips on top of one of the corpses. The zombies fell upon it in an instant, preventing it from standing. It cried out for help as another velociraptor walked into view, however this one was pale and had several pieces of flesh missing. The velociraptor screamed in pain as its undead brethren joined in on the feast. Later that day… The alpha female and her final pack mate have at last escaped the sound of moaning undead and are exhausted. The alpha female had grown pale and her pack mate had fallen to the ground exhausted. The alpha female looked upon her pack mate but suddenly, she saw everything differently. She looked upon the uninfected velociraptor and stood over it as the zombie virus stripped her subconscious of any thoughts except for one thought…food… She bent over and tore a chunk of flesh out of her pack mate’s throat. Now she was in a new pack, a pack not of the living, but a pack of the dead. Expert's Opinion The zombies were able to prevail over the velociraptors thanks to their virus. The velociraptors were smart, but no smart enough to understand how to prevent themselves from getting infected. Even if the velociraptors eliminated the entire horde of undead, they would eat the zombie meat and thus infect themselves with the virus. The velociraptors are tough opponents, but in the end they can't outsmart the zombie virus. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Orcs (Tolkien Mythos) (by GSFB) On the Pelennor fields of Gondor, during a gold colored, murky dawn, the Rock band Disturbed begins to play their song, "Down with the Sickness". As the lead singer begins sinning and the lead guitarist begins to pick up tempo, an army of 300 orcs, mostly Snagas with a few big Black Uruks of Mordor commanding, march out to face a horde of the undead, which outnumber them 10 to 1. "Drown deep in my sea of loathing, Broken your servant I kneel (Will you give it to me?) It seems what's left of my human side Is slowly changing in me (will you give it to me?)" The Uruk high commander sneers, seeing the undead shamble towards them under the rising sun. They come in all ages, some ancient, some children, most of them adults or subadults. He growls at all the smaller Snagas, getting them to remain calm and disciplined. The Zombies moan. "Looking at my own reflection When suddenly it changes Violently is changes (oh no) There is no turning back now You've woken up the demon in me..." The Uruk commanders order the Snagas to fire arrow volleys. The Snagas comply. Though they are poor shots, there is so many Zombies about that their arrows eventually find targets. However, all but a few Zombies go down. One of the Snagas notices that only head shots bring them down. He tells this to the High Uruk, who relays it to his orcs and orders a charge. The Orcs pull out their swords, clubs, daggers, or ready their spears. The Orcs howl and roar. They charge, and the Zombies go out to meet their meal. They Clash! "Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Open your hate, and let it flow into me! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! You Mother get up come on get down with the sickness! You --- Get up come on get down with the Sickness! Madness is the gift, that has been given to me!" The Orcs slash with their scimitars, strike with their clubs, or even punch the skulls of the enemy, each blow a fatal wound to the Zombies. Some however are overcome and devoured, many dying from the diseases of the Zombie teeth before they can be fully eaten. The Uruks doo better, shrugging many zombies off with ease. The Snagas bite back at the undead, but immediatelyspit out the awful decay in their mouths, opening themselves up for a counterbite. One big Snaga grabs two of the undead and ramms their heads into each other, killing both by hi awesome power. One of the Uruks bodyslams a big zombie, lifts a boudler, and smashes the fallen Zombie's head by hurling it onto him. Roars from both sides fill the fields, the battle shaking the soils. The Uruk Commanders continue to press on with orders and scimitar sweeps. "I can see inside you, the sickness is rising Don't try to deny what you feel (Wil you give it to me?) It seems that all that was good has died And is decaying in me (Will you give it to me?) By now half the undead are slain. However, 200 orcs have been overpowered and butchered. The Uruks slash with their whips to keep the Snagas in line, but it is almost impossible to keep them from retreating. Yet the Zombies solve this for them, surrounding the Orcs with their numbers and driving into the remaining monsters of Mordor. The Uruks order the Snagas into better formation to deal with the instinctual pincer movement, and the Snagas themselves undergo berserker fury as they fight for their very lives, if not their very souls. "It seems your having some trouble in dealing with these changes Living with the changes (oh no) The world is a scary place Now that you've woken up the demon in me!" The Snagas fight well, but grow undisciplined. The Uruks try to make up for this by howling them on, but the Zombies continually chew their way towards the center orcs. The Snagas adrenaline is fever pitch, however, and the Zombies numbers are less than 800, and falling fast! Meanwhile, the Zombies have had trouble trying to get past the armor of the orcs, but eventually ther numbers give them the strength to tear it off and continue to eat. Many however have stopped fighting the orcs and devote themselves to eating the Orcish dead. "Get Up! Come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up come on get down with the sickess! Open your hate and let it flow into me! Get up and come on get down with the sickness! You mother get up come on get down with the sickness! You --- get up come on get down with the sickness! Madness is the gift, that has been given to me!" The last of the Orcs are finally seeing victory at hand. The last few zombies attacking them number but 19, while four Uruk and one Snaga remain of the orcs: enough to ensure victory. None of the Uruks have fallen, and though the remaining Snaga has his throat ripped out by a Zombie's bite, they slay the 19 and target the remaining zombies who feast on the dead Orcs. The last Zombie to die is a little girl, who snarls at the Uruks with amber/green eyes and a fury worthy of the Orc kind. The Chie Uruk smiles at the child, then slays her with a blow of his scimitar, chopping the head sideways in two. Seeing no more Zombies, the Uruks gather in a circle and raise their swords into the air. "For the glory of the Uruk-Hai, for the glory or Mordor, for the glory of Sauron!" the Uruks chant, though you cannot hear them due to the band Disturbed, which starts with the more chaotic, less desirable part of their song, a part that gets the Uruks attention. The band continues the maddenign conclusion to their song, until the lead singer and head guitarist gawk and grow quiet. The other band members are about to ask them what was wrong when they notice it two. The band runs away, leaving their equipment, while the Uruks charge after them, their scimitars raised in the air, their voices like the bellows of demons of the ancient world... WINNER: ORCS Expert's Opinion After considerable debate, it was determined by a majority that the 10 to 1 odds were not enough for the dumb undead to defeat well armed, armored, and super strong orc troops of Mordor especially since they had some Big Uruks alongside them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Giant Short-Faced Bear (by GSFB) 12,000 years ago, in the land of Beringia (modern Alaska), a Giant Short Faced Bear sniffs the air, smelling flesh a few miles away. The bear is puzzled by the smell, a mixture of fresh meat and rotting flesh, with a hint of something h had never smelled before. Puzzled and hungry, the bear gallops to the source. Upon arriving, he finds 63 zombies trying to bite into a fallen Bison, which had died of old age. The creatures were odd, greenish, resembling humans but smelled and acted far, far differently. Some wore wierd clothing. One of them had a strange cloth over his upper body that had the words "Death before Disco" on them. The beings kept trying to bite into it but the flesh was frozen stiff. The bear, however, knew he was strong enough to bite through, and he stood upright, 14 feet in the air, and roared. The Zombies stop biting and turn, seeing the enormous animal, listening as it roared again, trying to intimidate them.The souless beings sense fresh meat, and with wide open eyes and mouths, they moan in unison. The horde approaches the bear. Giant Short faced Bear: Zombies: X 63 The Bear looks at the Zombies, confused. Usually beasts far, far larger and stronger than these ugly things flee from him , but these things didn't even smell afraid. In fact, they smelled...hungry. Hungry and dead, yet they were moving. The Bear realized that these things were what he was smelling miles away, and he was now hungrier, and more determined than ever to defend his territory and show every critter, other than the Mammoths, who ruled. The lead Zombies closed in. The Bear backed up a little, then swatted twice. 6 The Bear roared again, and now found himself almost surrounded. Not backing down, he swatted three more times. 9 The Zombies en masse now closed in, biting and clawing. However, their bites and bone fingers had no effect on the bear's thick, furry hide. The bear, happy in a primitive bestial way at the sudden realization of a big, easily won meal, now began swatting in all diirections and biting a few on the chest, neck or head. The bear snarled in suprise as many of the fallen Zombies, though crippled, where still alive. Whenever he could, he swatted the down yet alive undead until they stopped moving. 12 The Zombies kept coming, clawing, biting, moaning, trying to overpower the giant monster through their sheer numbers, yet the more they came, the more were severed in half, decapitated, smashed, or sent flying through the air, some of them still alive yet crippled and useless. Those that lived over the swat and subsequent flight the bear chased down and swattedon the head, having already learned that it was these beings most vulnerable spot. 30 The Giant Short Faced Bear was more savage than ever, foaming at the mouth with rage and hunger. It charged the last six Zombies, crushing them underpaw. Most survived and squirmed on the ground, until the bear turned and, one by one, smashed them with his paws till dead. 6 The Bear, not sensing further Zombies, stood and roared. In the distance, Stephen Colbert, armed with a pink lightsaber, yelled "You'll pay for this bears!" and puffed away in his secret time machine, not getting the bear's notice. Almost smiling, the bear lowered his short maw, beginning to nibble on his prize... Expert's Opinion The GSFB's larger size, greater strength and endurance, and more powerful attacks gave it an easy win over the zombies. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. SASQUATCH (by Utter noob)Edit No battle written WINNER: SASQUATCH Expert's OpinionEdit TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni cast vs Zombies battle nav Expert's Opinion nav http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SPARTAN_119/Higurashi_no_Naku_ Halloween Battle: 7 Way Battle Between 7 Horror Warriors From 7 Different Forms of Horror Battle A mysterious force was passing by. It took warriors from countless mediums of horror fiction. It didn't care who''.' ''It just wanted them. They were all transported to a dark forest unknown where. The battle was about to begin. Fighters:7 Walkers:5 Hellboy was walking through the forest. "Now where the hell am ?" He grumbled. Suddenly, he heard twigs snapping. Hellboy drew his Samaritan. Meanwhile, 5 walkers were in the forest. They then smelled human flesh. They go and follow the smell. Jack Torrance is in the forest wondering how he got there. He then stops and hears footsteps. He waits and see's the 5 Walkers. Jack looked so surpridsed, he didn't relize the Walkers coming. He took out his Fire Ax and hit one of the Wlkers in the head. Walkers: 4. He then hits another Walker with his Croquet Mallet, but it cause's no affect. One of the Walkers bites Jack and he screams in agony. The Walkers then proceed to eat Jack's corpse. Fighters: 6. Pious is looking around the dark forest. He use's magic to make light to find where he is. He then hears a scream. He follows the scream to where it came from. Grendel is also walking through the forest. He then comes across the Walkers. He rips two of the Walkers with his bare strength, leaving two Walkers left. Walkers: 2. Kaede is walking throught the forest when she finds the 2 Walkers and Grendel. She use's her vectors to cut the Walkers into a pile of limbs.Walkers:0. Fighters: 5. Pious finds Kaede and Grendel. He is about to attack them but Jason comes out with a Speargun and fires at Kaede. She quickly use's her Vectors to stop the Spear. He then throws the Meat Cleaver at Grendel, but it bounce's off as Grendel laughs. Jason the goes at Pious with his Machete but Pious counters with his Gladius. Pious then takes out his Colt M1911.45 pistol and shoots Jason, but t does nothing.Pious knows that mere weapons will not kill him and was about to use a Magickal Attack, but Hellboy comes out with his Big Baby and shoots at Jason, yelling "Take this, mask wearing moron!" Jason turns to Hellboy but Kaede decapitates Jason. Fighters:4. Pious leaves, but not before using Summon Zombie, Summon Trapper and Summon Horror to summon a zombie, a trapper and a Horror. "Have fun!" Pious laughed as he sat back to enchant his weapons, prepare damage fields and shields.Hellboy then goes after Grendel as Kaede deals with the creatures the liche summoned. Hellboy takes out his Samaritan and fires at Grendel, but realizes that it does nothibg. Grendel aghs as he says "Foolish mortal. Don't you know I can't be harmed by mortal weapons?" Hellboy responds by saying "Yeah, i've read Beowulf. I know all about you." He readies his Right Hand of Doom and charges. Kaede used her MP5 to shoot down the creatures. When it dosen't work, she used her Vectors to throw trees at the creatures and slices them up. Hellboy had won a fist fight with Grendel, and rips off his head.Fighters:3. Hellboy comes face to face with Kaede. Kaede uses her vectors to gash Hellboy across his arm. Hellboy fires his Samaritan, and it goes through the vectors and through her chest. She attempts to stop the bleeding when a M78 Grenade Launcher goes into her mouth and Hellboy fires it and blows up Kaede. Fighter: 2. Hellboy then finds Pious. "Time to end this." Hellboy grumbles. "Face me, and you shall surely perish!" Pious responds, taking out his Gladius. Hellboy charges with his Red Right Hand of Doom. He punches Pious, but that only serves to break his shield.He takes out his Samaritan, but he finds out that he has no ammo left, nor in is Big Baby. Pious use's Sanity Draining and Hellboy loses control. Hellboy tries to fight, but Pious use's Magick Attack and finishes off Hellboy. Fighters:1. Pious walks up to Hellboy and yells "Fool! I spit at thee. The Darkness shall be...Eternal!" Winner: Pious Augustus Experts Opinion The voters believed that Pious's magical abillities, years of expieriance as a Centurion and overall better tactics won him this Battle Royale. Next battle, the Daleks invade Voya Nui as a part of Invasion of the Daleks. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Undead Warriors